


Together

by whoslovinyou



Series: who's loving you? [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry if its lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoslovinyou/pseuds/whoslovinyou
Summary: In which Mina confesses on a rainy afternoon.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to begin with an apology, my use of punctuation and grammar is terrible so I'd like to apologize for that. This is also my first time ever writing a fic so I'd love any advice or constructive criticism. Also, I did use a line from one of my favorite movies "I love that when I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes" it's from When Harry Met Sally, I like that line a lot. Anyway, thank you for reading.

“I like you.”

Momo’s brow furrowed at the sudden confession, unsure if she heard right. A part of her ( NOT the part that nearly leaped out of her chest) would have really liked to believe she misheard what the woman beside her said. But if the faint shade of pink dusting her companion's cheeks were enough of an indicator then she _definitely_ heard her loud and clear.

“What was that?” She cleared her throat as she pulled out an umbrella from her bag, it wasn’t huge and although it would be a tight fit it was big enough for both of them to share. In hindsight, she figured it wasn’t the best strategy - to play dumb - but it was all she can do at the moment. There was no way the younger girl beside her would have the guts to confess _twice._

They walked in silence for a few minutes, it wasn’t a far walk from the office to their shared apartment complex and Momo was pretty sure she dodged a bullet.

“I said...I like you, Momo.”

It was faint and although nearly drowned out by the heavy drops of rain that bounced off the umbrella, it was clear enough to keep Momo from pretending she didn’t hear her this time around.

Momo sighed.

“I…” she trailed off, a scenario she refused to ever think about was unfolding right before her and she wasn’t quite sure what to do. Fortunately (or not) the reason for her sudden bout of frustration decided to spare her a few moments as she pulled them underneath the safety of the bus stop. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Momo wrapped up the umbrella, she figured they’d be there for a while.

“Are you okay?” Momo finally spoke up after noticing the younger girl fidget in her seat. 

“Just…” the girl beside her took a deep breath “Just let me say this. Okay?” Momo nodded, surprised at what Mina was about to do and it shocked her to see such a determined look on the Mina's face, it was something she hasn’t seen in such a long time.

“I- I’ve liked you for some time now… at first, I figured the reason you decided to befriend me was to get on my dad’s good side-”

Momo was quick to protest but Mina beat her to it.

“But! After spending more time with you, I realized that what we have is different. You don’t act like a completely different person when you’re around me or my dad and the days I’m with you... I always end up wishing they’d never end. Most importantly I love that when I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes.”

It was obvious the confession drained everything from the younger girl, her hands were shaking and her face was flush despite the frigid weather and Momo was so entranced by the sight she nearly forgot to breathe. Despite the urge to return the younger girls feelings, Momo had to make sure Mina knew what she was getting into.

She released a shaky breath and calmed her pounding heart. “Mina, you know we can’t do this right?”

“Why not?”

Momo chose to ignore the slight tremor in Mina’s voice.

“What will your parents think? Or the people at the company? I’m no one, Mina. Just another random employee working for your dad. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if your family assumed I was some kind of golddigger... There’s no reason someone like you would want to be with someone like me.” Momo’s chest heaved as she caught her breath, the burden she felt on her shoulders whenever she’s around the girl felt lighter with her confession, it was something she kept to herself for a long time an insecurity that weighed heavily on her mind.

Momo nearly jumped out of her seat when Mina held her hand.

“I won’t even try to deny the think about my family. You know how they are and who cares about what other people think? What's important is that I want to be with you and trust me there are sooo many reasons why I want to be with you...and I hope there are plenty of reasons why you want to be with me too.” Mina continued, “I know it's difficult and I’m scared too, but I want to be with you and I’m willing to make it work” their eyes met and Momo was struck by the sincerity that filled them “are you?”

Once again she was left speechless by the girl and she figured she owed it to Mina to be just as sincere.

And so the feelings she’s willed herself to keep at bay spilled out. “You’re right there are so many reasons why I want to be with you too...and if I’m to be honest I don’t think there's enough time in the day for me to list all the reasons why...But Mina?”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure?” She felt it was her duty to give Mina an out.

“Are you serious?” Mina chuckled, “I pour my heart out to you and you really think I don't want this?”

Momo’s cheeks flushed a bright red “Right yeah that was-” she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against hers.

“uh- oh”

Mina smirked. It was a long and tiring day, the rain finally let up and she was definitely ready to go home.

She pulled the other girl up. “Let's go home?”

The dazed smile Momo sent her way was the second best thing she’s seen all day the first would be when she saw Momo waiting for her by the entrance of the building.

“Yeah,” Momo held her hand a little tighter. “Let's go”

.

.

.

.

.

“Oh, and Mina?”

“What is it Momo?”

“I like you too.”

  
Mina still wasn't sure how things would turn out but she was sure that no matter what happened they would figure it out _together._


End file.
